Path of the Goddess
by YouDon'tHaveTheEyes
Summary: A long lost childhood friend of Nagato/Pein's shows up in an unexpected situation. Will they stay friends or will their friendship become something more? Nagato/Pein x OC
1. Chapter 1

Path of the Goddess (Pein/Nagato Story) Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, no matter how sexy Nagato is! I do own Ameko and her village type thingy!

Story Starts

"_Nagato-Kun!" A tiny, blonde child ran towards me, her smile contagious. _

"_Ameko-Chan, what are you doing out this late?" Tears streamed down her face as she hugged me._

"_I missed you Nagato-Kun! You were gone for a long time!" Her watery smile flashed before my eyes before disappearing into darkness._

My eyes opened to see my bedroom. An IV was attached to my arm and my six paths were in their capsules. I sighed and carefully turned on my side before returning to sleep.

Darkness came and went as memories flashed before my eyes.

"_Nagato-Kun!" Ameko smiled at me and showed me her first jutsu_

"_Nagato-Sempai! I got a hitate! I'm a genin now!" A twelve year old Ameko said._

"_Nagato-Sempai, when are you coming back?" A fifteen year old Ameko looked at me with sad eyes._

I jolted out of bed. I sat there for awhile, just trying to forget about her. I remember how Yahiko shunned her. His own sister. Maybe it was because of her strange way of overachieving? Or maybe the way she always tried to please people? I still don't know to this day.

I also remember the day we returned to the Hidden Rain Village to find that she had disappeared. We asked around but no one knew.

I jumped slightly when I heard the door open.

Konan came in.

"I came to wake you, but it seems that I don't need to. Madara needs to meet with you before breakfast."

I nodded, "Thank you for telling me Konan, can you please wake my Deva Realm body ?"

"Of course Nagato."

"Madara, you summoned me?" I stood before the Uchiha.

"Yes, the entire Akatsuki are going to visit a village in the Grass Country. We will be leaving in two hours."

I nodded before turning around.

"Megami-Sama! There is a group of powerful beings heading towards the village!"

A woman in her mid-30's rose from her thrown, before thanking the kind warrior.

"Arigatou young warrior."

Her long, wheat-colored hair flowed carelessly behind her as she walked speedily towards the front gate of her sacred village. She had no doubt in her mind that today, was the day her dream came true.

"They have breached the first barrier protecting the village!"

She gritted her teeth and raised her hand, signaling the warriors to get ready. Their arrows were posed and anxious for action.

"Second barrier has been broken Megami-Sama!"

Her eyes flashed dangerously, like a blue lightning. The third barrier started to crumble as ten figures started appear. Her arm fell back to her side as she shouted to her village.

"Fire!"

Arrowed rained down on the oblivious ninja. The goddess started to form hand signs while gathering her chakra.

"Ram! Boar! Monkey! Bird! Snake! Dragon! Ram!"

Her aura became visible in a blinding, blue light.

"Path of the Angel! Passed! Path of the Guardian! Passed! Path of the Goddess! Begin!"

Her armor made loud, screeching noises as it started moving back and forth from the blue aura's power. Her hair whipped wildly back and forth above her head as her eyes electrified with life. She pulled her sickles from their sheathes and flew forward towards the enemy.

"You dare to ruin our way of life! Your souls will perish along with your bodies."

"Oh shit. We got the leader of the village pissed." Hidan said killing another villager.

"Why would you say that Hidan?" Asked Deidara.

He simply pointed at an avenging goddess who was flying towards them at top speed.

"Oh shit man! Leader-Sama! We gotta problem!"

I put my hands together and summoned chakra.

"Shinra Tenshi! Gravity Manipulation!"

Suddenly all of the warriors were thrown back and landed harshly against stone houses and temples. W

Something strange happened when the woman encountered it though.

Her sickles ripped through the chakra wall and disrupted the chakra, allowing her to head straight towards me.


	2. Chapter 2

Path of the Goddess (Pein/Nagato Story) Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, no matter how sexy Rock Lee is!

Story Starts

I glanced at her face and froze.

"_Nagato-Kun!"_

"_Nagato-Sempai!"_

"Ameko."

You would think that time would slow down, right? Well think again.

Suddenly a huge weight crash into me sending both me and the contrasting blur into a giant forest bamboo.

The weight started coughing and got up, while I was able to breathe. I knew that the Deva Realm body was damaged and needed to be fixed. A hand started caressing my cheek.

"Yahiko-Niisan, is it really you? Are you alright? Sorry I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just flying at such a high speed that I couldn't stop."

She chuckled slightly until she saw my eyes. Her face became as emotionless as a stone. She picked me up by the neck and threw me through more bamboo stalks.

"Who are you and what have you done with my Niisan?" Her eyes became liquid, blue lightning.

"Ameko, calm yourself! I'm Nagato's Deva Realm. Yahiko died 15 years ago on a mission."

She held her sickles against my throat.

"Prove it, before I slice your head off of that pretty little neck of yours." Her expression was murderous. It was odd to see her so serious when she use to be a happy little girl.

My eyes stared deep into hers until she turned her head towards the right and threw one of her sickles. The sound of paper ripped echoed lightly through the forest. Ameko growled and threw me to the ground before jumping off and started attacking Konan.

"Who are you imposters?" She yelled slicing through paper after paper.

"Please listen, Ameko-Chan! It's me, Konan!"

Her eyes flashed dangerously again.

"LIERS!"

She sliced straight threw the paper clone and grabbed her other sickle she had throw earlier before attacking another clone. Konan was barely able to make new clones since Ameko was destroying them left and right.

I put my hands together and summoned the seventh path of the Rinnegan.

I continued slicing through the imposter's clones, absorbing their chakra using my diamond sickles. Since diamond is the strongest and sharpest material on Earth, I had no trouble with destroying the clones. These sickles are the only things that can slice through my onyx and silver armor.

"Ameko-Chan."

I stopped as the voice echoed through my head.

"_Ameko-Chan."_

"_Ameko-Chan."_

"_Ameko-Chan."_

Tears started streaming down my cheeks. My hair hung in my face.

"_Ameko-Chan, what are doing out this late?" Tears were streaming down my face._

"_I missed you Nagato-Kun! You were gone for a long time!"_

"_I was only gone for a few hours Ameko-Chan." I hugged him and wiped away my tears with my hand._

"_You were gone for 4 hours Nagato-Kun. One hour is sixty minutes and one minute is sixty seconds! Together that makes…" I tried counting them in my head when Nagato-Kun ruffled my hair and I smiled._

"Nagato-Kun."

The years have been kind to her.

Her hair had lighten to a wheat color instead of the orange-yellowish color it had been 20 years ago. Her eyes had brightened up as well, to a bright, electric blue. Her lips were plump in contrast to most women. She didn't have her baby cheeks anymore. Her cheek bones were high and proud along with her fierce chin. Her curves were accented by her formfitting onyx and silver armor. Her stance was graceful and confident.

Then our eyes met and our worlds collided with such a passion that I had to blink.

She said my name louder this time.

"Nagato-Kun!"

She stumbled a bit before running over to me. She climbed on to the machine holding me in place and I released my arms from their imprisonment to hug her.

She hugged me gently, like I was a small, fragile child. I dug my face into her hair.

She smelled like pomegranates and citrus fruit. Her skin was like silk made from the finest silk worms in the world.

"I missed you." We whispered in unison.


	3. Chapter 3

Path of the Goddess (Pein/Nagato Story) Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, no matter how sexy Jiraiya is :3.

Story Starts

()

We both laughed before I started another coughing fit.

"Nagato-Kun, are you alright?"

She looked closely at me and gasped in realization. She turned her head towards Konan.

"Konan-Sempai, we have to get him to my village, can you do that while I stop the others from hurting your group?"

Konan nodded and I watched as Ameko ran out of sight.

"She sure has changed. I remember when she use to have baby checks and was a little on the chubby side."

I nodded and summoned myself into the village.

()

I started to see my village up ahead and gasped at the sight.

Blood littered the ground turning it muddy.

Bodies lay shamelessly across each other.

I turned towards the group of people who had done this. My anger was barely under control. I gritted my teeth and glared at each and every one of them

"All of you, please go into the Village's temple and wait for me there."

They got confused but listened none the less.

I looked at my people and shed a few tears.

I realized I was still in my Goddess mode and quickly started hand signs.

"Ram. Tiger. Boar. Dragon. Horse. Ram. Return of the Senses!"

I summoned chakra to me and sent it to each dead body. Their senses came back to them and their confused souls reattached themselves to their bodies. My head started pounding and my control of my chakra weakened, allowing it to wreck havoc in my body. I went to a coughing fit and eventually I coughed up blood. One of the younger warriors helped me to my feet. Another one came to my other side and they both helped me walk to the temple.

When we got to the steps, I told them I could make it. The younger warrior handed me a walking staff to help me and I thanked her.

I began the journey to the temple that was 100 ft above the ground.

()

We all waited for Ameko to arrive.

Glancing around the room, there were candles spread out in different places, mainly blue and white ones but there were a few black, yellow, green, and red ones. There was a throne that Madara had taken it upon himself to sit there. It was decorated in white marble. The only people in the temple were Madara, Konan, Itachi, Zetsu, and I.

The Uchiha had taken off his mask and looked around room and seemed a little too comfortable in Ameko's chair.

The sound of wood hitting marble gently reached our ears and we turned to see her walking through the temple doors.

"If you want to keep your man parts Uchiha, I suggest you get your sorry ass out of my chair." She said with such hatred I didn't think was possible.

The Uchiha raised his eyebrow and got up. Ameko limped over to the throne with the help of a walking stick. I saw a few drops of blood running down her chin.

"What is it you want with my village, Uchiha?" She spit out his name like it was poison.

"I don't want your village; I want you to join the Akatsuki." Madara smirked at her.

She thought for a moment and looked a t the face of everyone in the room. Her gaze stopped on me.

"_Can I come with you Nagato-Sempai? Pretty please!" She begged me as tears poured down her face._

"_Sur-" Yahiko interrupted me._

"_No, it's too dangerous." I looked down and turned away from her._

"_He's right Ameko-chan. I'm sorry. Good-bye little rain child."_

Her eyes flashed with pain.

()

"_Please don't leave me Niisan! You're all I have left." I whispered the last part and watched them walk away. Ignoring me._

"_Please don't leave me Niisan."_

"_Please don't leave me Niisan."_

"_Please don't leave me Niisan."_

The words echoed in my mind.

()

She swallowed, "I will join."


End file.
